


The Morning After

by lewd-igi (orphan_account)



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Desperation, F/M, Kinky, Morning Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9825431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lewd-igi
Summary: Part 2 of You Can Hold It.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You Can Hold It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9754571) by [lewd-igi (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lewd-igi). 



You're startled out of your sleep by sudden squirming from the figure on top of you. Letting out a small moan, you force open your eyes,and all is blurry for a moment until you come into contact with the squirming figure on top of you-no one other than Mario,fidgeting,in need of a potty break. Short whimper-moans escape him as he fidgets,hands pressed into his crotch. 

You grin as the exciting memories of last night flood your brain. Mario actually peed while inside of you,bringing your arousal to a whole new level. And now,your craving for his golden juice has yet to be satisfied.

"Jeez,you have to pee so quickly," you tease. Right as you say the "p" word,Mario tenses up and whimpers,squeezing himself tightly. "Mmmnnn..." Yeah,he's pretty desperate.

"Gotta go,dontcha'?" 

Mario moans and squirms,nodding. "Mmm-hmm..." A sudden,sharp gasp escapes him as his upper body snaps forward. You've never seen him so helpless,so desperate,so vulnerable. And you love it.

"I have an idea!" you say. Pushing him off of your body,you pry his hands away from his penis. There's a small bulge from his very full bladder.

"N-No...Don't.." Mario pleads,his voice cracking. A sharp hiss escapes him as another spasm washes over him. You grab his hand and hold it over your throbbing lady bits. "Finger me," you instruct.

Mario reluctantly obliges, sticking an oddly warm finger inside of you. You yelp upon penetration,then regain control of yourself. Then you lean forward,and circle your lips around his tender cock, licking and sucking. Mario moans once,but then gulp (a bit audibly) and strokes your clit slowly and gently.

You gently press on his bladder bulge,trying to get him to lose control. A hot spurt of warm urine jets out of him but that's not enough. Mario gasps and moans as you squeeze him,interrupting his stroking patterns. But he continues on. 

You're barely near climax when you do something drastic. You circle your tongue around Mario's cock and squeeze his bladder bulge tightly with both hands,like a teddy bear. Mario screams and whimpers at first,but that's soon replaced with small pants and finally a long,relieved "Aaaaaahhhhhh..."

His warm urine gushes out of his dick and into your mouth. You uncoil your tongue from around his penis and lick the shaft of it all the way to the head,spreading his delicious piss all around it. Mario moans softly,a shudder running through his body that even you could feel. That does nothing to stop the urine flow gushing from his dick though.

"Aaahh~....I-I'm sorry,but....i-it feels so good finally getting t-to...aaaahhhh~" Another relieved moan escapes him as he continues peeing while you lap up every drop of it. You continue to lick his tongue,this bringing his sensitive cock immediately to a near-climax state.

"S-Stop," he pleads. "N-Not while I'm peeing...I-I'm gonna-!!" His sentence ends in a sudden sharp scream as he suddenly ejaculates,you making no effort to pull away while he comes in your mouth. You swallow it whole,along with his oh so desired golden urine.  
Once all the semen was forced out of his body,the flow of his urine immediately returns. Another long,relieved "Aaaahhh..." escapes him as the warm pee gushes out of him at full force. "That's better..."

You climax finally too.your ladybits tightening around Mario's finger suddenly. He pulls out once the urine flow stops. He sighs again,feeling so much better. "That felt good..." He moans. You only nod in approval.


End file.
